


【轰爆r】好朋友就是在需要的时候帮你解决童贞问题

by pinkyu



Category: TDBK - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyu/pseuds/pinkyu
Kudos: 3





	【轰爆r】好朋友就是在需要的时候帮你解决童贞问题

【轰爆车】好朋友就是在需要的时候解决你的童贞问题

*考试结束，来兑现之前说的事情

*接上次的后续，是小破车——因为我是第一次写车，真的很辣鸡，就当看练笔

*我大概是写剧情飞快，写肉煎熬的那种——因为太难太辣鸡，所以以后会考虑规避，这种东西放出来我都很不好意思

*小朋友自觉离开鸭

自从轰焦冻高调“手滑”，在网络上发布了疑似和同为雄英高中学生爆豪胜己的秀恩爱聊天记录以后，小范围内掀起了一阵风波。

虽然还没有正式成为职业英雄，但是作为雄英高校中历年来质量颇高且多灾多难的一届，被公认为2TOP的两人已经有了不小的名气。甚至还有媒体就这件事情向两位发出了个人采访的行程邀请。考虑到各方面的影响，雄英高中和安德瓦事务所交流以后，还是让两人接受采访，并作出一定的解释说明。

区别于前次采访，爆豪对于这次采访显然积极热心得多。轰焦冻个人带着一些情绪的不情不愿，被爆豪胜己强横碾压。

“不长脑子惹下乱子需要擦屁股的注水混蛋没有资格挑三拣四！给我蹲到墙角去！”

不得不说，轰焦冻的存在对于爆豪胜己的语言创新能力起了强力催化剂的作用。

事后刊登这次采访的刊物大卖也是理所当然的事情。

毕竟对于同时期出现的这两位年轻强大、面容出众的预备英雄，无论哪个关键词都足以引爆群众的热情。

值得一提的是，接手这次采访的正是上次无疾而终的采访的那家媒体社团。轰焦冻发现这个情况后，眼睛亮的惊人。

在主持人问道：“原来两位私下里也是会这样开玩笑的……”

因为有了一次失败的经验教训，来采访的主持人显然也谨慎了很多，遣词用句都再三琢磨。

但是正如老话所说，只有千日做贼，没有千日防贼。这句话告诉了我们，一个人再怎么小心，都抵抗不了一颗执着于搞事的心。

轰抓住机会，耿直地点了点头，补充了一句：“因为是关系非常亲近的友人，说起来因为课程安排的原因，爆豪现在姑且算是和我一起住在我的房间里……”

说着这句话的大帅哥没有多少表情，态度相当理所当然，好像完全没有意识到自己爆料了什么样夸张的信息。但是就是这样平淡的样子，无端地就让在场的采访人员感觉到了一种隐晦的炫耀和吃撑了的感觉。

本来为自己上次失败的采访而开始怀疑自己的专业素养的主持人，一瞬间已经看到了坐在他旁边的那个金发少年额头上突突跳动的青筋。

“喂！你这个混蛋在……”

爆豪胜己倒没有什么暧昧想法，只是不习惯于轰焦冻把私下里的事情公之于众。

虽然看起来是恶人扮相、同时从初三开始就被媒体镜头偏爱的明星高中生，爆豪胜己无论是外貌身材，还是性格天赋，都是可以养活一帮媒体小报的存在，但在很多方面却意外地传统和自律，撇开体育祭上面的高调发言，一直专心致志地提升自己的实力，乍然成名的少年傲气和自得全然没有沾染上他分毫。本人更加完全没有自己随便一点小事就可以成为他人口中津津乐道的谈资的自觉。

轰焦冻转过脸，冷淡色调的双眸真情实感地凝望着爆豪胜己的脸，真诚地求着认同：“现在和爆豪算是好朋友了，对嘛？”

一脸渴求的样子莫名让精致的脸蛋有了几分犬类的憨态，看起来纯良而赤白，像个没长大的小孩子一样对于“友情”有着莫名执着。

小孩子嘛？

爆豪胜己心里一嘟囔，对比着过去这人厌世冰块脸和平时矜贵冷淡的大少爷样子，怎么都觉得面前这个样子的轰焦冻喜感，内心涌起了一种被取悦到的满足感和胜利感。

总觉得有点……无法拒绝？

“切~”扭了扭头，爆豪活动着自己释放个性的手腕，粗声粗气地喊了一句，“随便你啊，混蛋。”

轰焦冻一愣，旋即用拳头凑到唇边，遮住情不自禁咧开的唇角，用非常确定的语气对着采访的主持人复述了一遍：“现在，是关系非常好的好朋友了。”

爆豪胜己听着，哪怕是转过头，脖颈和侧脸上也泛起了一阵无法掩盖的羞耻红晕。

主持人在旁边看着内心复杂，想到不久之前这两位还因为这个问题当场争执起来，现今这场面是这位轰家的小少爷找回了场子以后迫不及待地向公众宣言吗？

意外地在某些奇怪的方面好胜心很强啊。哪怕她在采访的过程中已经很小心翼翼地规避了这类问题，轰同学还是屡次把话题引到这里，能够做到这个地步也是令人敬佩的事情了。

但是，这种堪比于初次登门对着岳父岳母郑重恳求“请允许我们结婚”的态度……也太超过了吧？ 

是错觉吗？

啊啊，真是为全国的女孩子痛哭流泪啊。

明明成功拿到了有热度的话题采访资料，却依然怀疑着自己水平的主持人内心忧郁、

不过值得庆幸的是，因为这次采访的发售，至少明面上的一些肆无忌惮的谣言得到了抑制，再加上两位毕竟还不是正式的职业英雄，所以风波很快就过去了。

剩下的一些微不足道的调笑更加入不了什么正经台面，无论是雄英高中还是安德瓦事务所都没有心思再去搭理。

而轰焦冻和爆豪胜己所能听到的也不过只有事务所工作聚餐时候来自前辈不正经的几句调侃。但是比之更加大尺度的也不是没有。

一场大规模救援之后，安德瓦事务所到场的几个队伍还有闲心约好一顿聚餐。爆豪胜己坐在包厢的一角，有一搭没一撘地抿着杯子里汽水，兼或被关爱自己的女性前辈塞一点铁板烧，心里还在走神地思考着刚刚结束的战斗里面的不足。

正如过去就注意到的，在大型救援任务里他的个性相对来说发挥就没有轰焦冻那么有优势，但是这也不是没有解决办法……

心里迅速地调整着自己接下来的训练计划，爆豪胜己忽然听到轰焦冻被喊到：“轰的话，应该有很多爱慕者吧？这样的话，应该早早地就结束了童贞了吧？”

轰焦冻一怔，旋即脸上微热，挂着显而易见的尴尬神色和不知所措。纯情的反应让周围的男性都大笑了起来，而女性前辈眼里也闪着兴味的光，捂着脸颊不好意思地打岔。

“啊？原来还在吗？原来的同学不会互相请教吗？交往对象呢？”

轰焦冻露出了冰冷淡漠的神色，无意于讨论这个问题，只是碍于对前辈的尊重：“没有过交往对象。”

“意料之外啊，明明是轰家的少爷……”

不知道什么时候流行起来的破除童贞的风气，到了高中，反而是没有过初次经历的人会受到歧视和嘲笑。有的家庭甚至父亲会和儿子讨论这种话题作为下酒菜也不是什么稀奇的事情。

但是这绝对不包括轰焦冻。

爆豪胜己嗤笑，平时看起来一副目中无人的样子，到了这种时候反而是白痴一样的反应，不愧是看不起人的半边混蛋。

“啊，”挑起话头的那人目光触及到爆豪，眼睛一亮，“说起来，还有爆豪啊！”

“我……”

轰焦冻想开口阻止，却被爆豪胜己一个凶恶的瞪眼阻止了回去。

本身就是自身难保的人，还有心思去顾虑别人，也真的是自大，瞧不起谁啊？

转过头，就用狂傲的语气接住了话头：“这种事情怎样都无所谓吧，成为英雄才是我的目标！”

“哦哦哦哦哦！！不愧是那个爆豪啊！”

“那理想型总归有吧？纯情少男的美梦之类的？喜欢男性或者女性，前辈帮你物色看看。”

听到这句话的轰焦冻眼神一瞬间锐利，刺到了酒意上头而贴近爆豪的男性英雄身上。但旋即又紧张兮兮地看着爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己直接一个小爆炸上手，推开了凑过来的前辈酒气熏熏的身体，脸上三分自得、三分不屑，嘴角一撇，红宝石的眼珠子在橙黄的暖色灯光下熠熠：“哈？没有第一名的美貌就不要来烦我啊！混蛋成年人！”

终年沉迷于提升实力，以NO.1英雄为目标的爆豪胜己，可以说是难得的情欲未开的神奇存在。少年人过度旺盛的经历全被他贡献给了各种各样的体能锻炼和理论知识学习。至于未来会选择什么样的人携手一生这种过于无趣而业余的话题，从来不在他考虑范围之内。

说出什么“美貌第一”的话，也不过是秉持着自己对于NO.1的执念，一团孩子气。

“美貌第一的要求未免太过分了吧，爆豪~”

“算了算了，早就该知道爆豪的烂臭脾气不可能说出什么好话的。”

“如果有这样的美人，我还不如便宜自己。”

“论到美貌的话，爆豪还不如考虑焦冻呢”

……

成年人们无趣而恶俗的灵魂顷刻之间就把这个话题蜻蜓点水地略过，转头就奔赴下一个话题。却不知道自己在年轻的心灵上留下了一些什么颜色。

回去的路上，两人并肩而行。夜晚凉意深浓，好像揉碎了一粒湖绿色的薄荷糖，在透人肺腑的冷中，所能汲取和呼吸的暖气都来自于身旁另外一个人平静柔和地吐息。

生物的生存一定有着某一种不为人知的秘密规律。不然为什么只是这样吞吐着另外一个人的呼吸，就可以获得这样深刻的宁静和依恋感？

爆豪……胜己……

轰焦冻开口道：“爆豪你今天，其实是在关心我吧？”

本来把头锁在领子里的爆豪胜己乍一听到这句话仿佛受到了惊吓，本来纠结着的眉心倏然弹了开来，眼睛瞠着，瞳孔微缩，好像是被吓到的猫科动物，可爱又警觉地缩成一团：“去死啊！谁在关心你啊，半边混蛋。”

轰焦冻疑惑地道：“爆豪是在关心我的吧，特意打断了那个话题。”

“白痴，没让你重复一遍！给我清醒点啊！”爆豪烦躁地揉了揉头发，“只不过是正常地和前辈交流而已，不要多想。”

“啊，是这样嘛。”轰焦冻肉眼可见地低落下去，红白异色的发丝都好像是无精打采地垂落着，“不过也的确是我没有‘那方面’的经验，不应该责怪别人吧。爆豪是怎么知道这些‘知识’的？也是有‘别人’引导的吗？”

想到爆豪远远比自己熟稔地和成年人拉扯着这些话题，轰焦冻心里酸涩，总是忍不住怀疑。他向来知道自己是个纯粹的利己主义者，得到的感情与爱意过少的人，被压抑的占有欲总是越发地强盛，只不过他品味挑剔，从来没有遇到过那个激发他的欲求的人，也就可以一直冷漠而疏离地看着世界，固守着自己的仇恨。

直到，遇到了名叫爆豪胜己的意外……

如果……如果爆豪……他觉得心里那只被他死死摁住的野兽一定会忍不住窜出来，把他整个吞掉。

轰焦冻的话问得直白而赤裸，眼神晦暗不明，不知含着什么，让人不敢深入探究，深怕一个惊动释放出什么恐怖的东西。

爆豪其实和他半斤八两，又没有对方天然到在露天大街上都可以面不改色讨论私密情事的脸，难得结巴了几声，声音卡在喉咙口，涨红了脸闷闷地回复：“回中学好好学习生理课吧，混蛋，学费我帮你出啊！”

轰焦冻听了，顿时转晴，握锤击掌，恍然大悟：“所以是所以是生理课知识吗？爆豪的学以致用真是了不起！”

爆豪嫌弃地撇了撇嘴：“所以啊，刚刚你呆瓜一样的做什么？明明现在就可以说出这种不知廉耻的话啊！”

“没有人教导过也就缺乏相应的实践经验。家里和中学似乎没有给我这样的机会。”

轰焦冻平淡地陈述，也不计较对方的苛刻。

爆豪一顿，锐利的眼睛在轰焦冻脸上逡巡了一圈，这家伙……

“嘛，姑且也允许你这样的家伙稍稍松懈一下吧。我们是雄英高中的学生，成为英雄才是首要任务，这种旁枝末节不管也罢，反正也不是什么难事。好了，给我走我后面去，快点回去了！”

轰焦冻反手抓住爆豪的手腕，拉住他转过身体：“爆豪觉得，我以后也可以像你一样吗？”

爆豪胜己啧了啧舌，柔软的舌抵着牙关，揪住了轰焦冻的衣领：“现在看起来还差得远……不过，谁让你是放水混蛋呢？你说对吗，好——朋——友——”

能够让那个素来恶声恶气的爆豪胜己退让到自己亲口说出这个曾经让他嫌恶的词语，已经是巨大的胜利。

轰焦冻却不甘心。

扣住抓住自己的那双细瘦却潜藏着无穷力量的手腕，轰焦冻垂着头，灯光之下，眼睫毛的阴影打在了他的眼皮之上，半边伤痕的脸看起来如同半边艳丽的玫瑰，好像是从黑暗中生出的艳鬼。

“爆豪说过，想要和好看的人一起分享初次的经历吧？”

轰焦冻抬眼看了爆豪一眼，爆豪心里一跳，总觉得那一眼好像是在胸口的某一处撩动了一下。

男色可人，这时候他才有点懂得A班女生为什么对轰焦冻这张脸如此津津乐道。

“我的话，能不能让爆豪满意呢？如你所说，和长得好看的好朋友一起童贞毕业，一定会很愉快吧？”

爆豪胜己完全没想到轰焦冻会给出这样一个提议，吃惊地看着轰焦冻，得到的是对方肯定地神色。

旋即，爆豪不肯认输一样，上上下下像评估活物一样，用缺乏感情的目光在轰焦冻全身扫过，激起了对方一阵激动的颤栗从尾椎骨蔓延至全身。

长久的静默以后，爆豪胜己难得露出了笑容，眉梢高傲地挑起，如同鲜血一样殷红的瞳孔流出一股艳色：“嗤——便宜你了。”

“要是不舒服，一定、一定宰了你啊。”

爆豪胜己的同意就好像是打开了一道闸门，放出了多日饥饿的野兽。

一走进家门，还没有来得及放下东西，轰焦冻就迫不及待地把爆豪压在了进门的台阶上，肆无忌惮地亲吻起来。

少年炽热的唇瓣挣扎着凑在一起，喷香的发肤刺激着身上的人不断索取更多。

“混……混蛋，至少……至少给我滚回房间……喂……你、你是狗吗？”

相比被压住、左躲右闪的爆豪，轰焦冻就看起来从容很多。

“家里今天没人，爆豪不用担心，请好好享受吧。”

按住身下的人胡乱挥动的手，轰焦冻整个人跪坐在爆豪身上，扯开他的衣服，露出了最里面的黑色背心，轰焦冻脸上一热。

爆豪胜己穿衣服的习惯糟糕透顶。明明脸长得好看，哪怕习惯了恶犬一样凶巴巴的表情，但还是遮不住的美人脸，相比轰焦冻绝对不会模糊性别的帅气来说，他更加接近于那种让人血脉喷张、诱惑不分男女的美。

这样的人每天都穿着吊着档的肥大裤子，危险地卡在了腰际，不知道多少人路过，肖想过一个不小心去扒掉那片碍事的布料，露出下面肌肉紧致的大腿肉。方便运动、不会影响动作的黑色背心更是他的最爱，常年穿在衣服最下面，方便随时脱掉以后就可以进行训练。紧致的布料把他的肌肉一块一块勒得清清楚楚，夸张的力量感和纤细灵动的腰肢形成了强烈的对比，让人充满把对方的腰一把掐住，把那具强悍的身体牢牢把控的欲求。

更加夸张的是胸口，除了不断发育膨胀的胸肌以外，深色的布料狠心地箍筋，勾勒出一个小巧可爱的凸起，和硬实的肌肉相比，颤巍巍的，无害极了。可是只要一想到布料下面小巧一点的粉色映衬在爆豪胜己白皙的肌肤上，随着呼吸起起伏伏，将将喷涌而出的鼻血才能告诉你那是什么样的极致艳景。

校内校外，凡事看过爆豪胜己训练的人都声称这个人成为英雄简直是社会犯罪一大源头。

爆豪胜己的穿衣服习惯，真的太糟糕了。

由此可见，多少人对着这个人垂涎欲滴，但是至今为止这副代表着未来强大英雄的年轻躯魄也只有在今天被轰焦冻一个人折下，含在唇中恣意品尝。

“爆豪……爆豪……”

轰焦冻低声呢喃着身下的人的名字，好像在沙漠中羁旅的人呼唤着水一样。

“唔……嗯……”

他再一次俯身而下，用手紧扣着爆豪的下颌，强势而带着点强迫性质地逼着爆豪胜己看着自己。灰蓝双眸中涌动着情潮，如同滔天波澜，过于强烈的侵略感让爆豪胜己敏感的自尊心和骨子里的傲慢产生了强烈的被冒犯到的感觉。

哈？结束童贞也就算了，凭什么他要做在下面的那个？

手腕发力，在轰焦冻沉溺于唇舌之间濡湿的感官刺激、毫无戒备的瞬间，爆豪胜己翻身而上，把比自己骨架要大一号的男性身体压住。

微微眯起的眼睛折射出兴奋的红光，爆豪胜己对于一切能够展现自己无可比拟的第一地位的事情都保持着高度的兴趣和热情。骑跨在轰焦冻身上居高临下的视野让他整个人的热血沸腾。

“喂，半边混蛋，还是我来教你吧。”

他声音沙哑，带着几丝情欲初起的甜意，两人的鼠蹊部密不可分地抵在一起，爆豪胜己舔着唇，接吻时混合溢出的两人的津液在唇瓣上抹开，让他看起来更加水灵灵的。年岁不大的男孩子正是好奇心重又不知道收敛的年纪，毫不收敛地摇摆着腰肢前后摩擦，哪里有半点矜持的羞耻心，下身的两团炙热摩擦出高热的火，恨不得融在一起。

“爆豪想做TOP吗？”

轰焦冻几乎是在两人下身紧贴在一起的时候，胯下巨大的一根就硬了起来，戳到了爆豪胜己的大腿上，而偏偏身上的人一点都不体谅，只是隔靴搔痒一样地磨蹭，他只好掐着自己垂涎已久的腰肢，不断向上顶胯，恨不得要把阻碍着两人的几层布料磨开一样。

爆豪胜己在斯磨之间也感觉到了几分快意，只是不知道为什么，但凡是轰焦冻的温度传到了他身体上都让他觉得敏感得吓人。轰焦冻放在腰侧的手沿着肌肉的线条搓揉拿捏，下身一下又一下钝钝的撞击感传递到了会阴部，硬生生从肌肉骨头缝隙里面挑出来了难以忍受的痒意，全身的肌肉都因为忍耐而绷紧，但是又说不出的舒服。本来就已经有点勃起的肉棒一下子竖了起来。

爆豪胜己本来就不是会压抑自己的人，干脆闭着眼睛压制着轰焦冻专心致志地享受起来，暧昧的哼声在空旷的室内不断奏响。

“嗯……哈……爪子给我……给我老实点……嗯唔……就你那种死处男……哈……给我老老实实……等着被上啊……”

轰焦冻眼中闪过笑意，胯下的动作越发明显，沉甸甸硬实滚烫的一团直愣愣地往爆豪身下凹陷柔软的地方钻，一边还有闲心跟身上的人讲道理：“爆豪，要讲道理啊。”

“讲什么鬼道理？去死！我就是道理啊！”

“是我先提的童贞毕业建议，爆豪是受益人吧？”

爆豪胜己不甘不愿地睁开一只眼睛，噙着生理性泪水的眸子剐了轰焦冻一眼：“……哼！”

这就是认同的意思了。

轰焦冻笑意更盛，却也不急着说话，反倒是慢悠悠地把自己连同爆豪的裤子扒了下来。

少年紧身的平角内裤上张牙舞爪地拱起一个骄傲的弧度，好像肉眼可见的散发出一种原始而富有生命力的热气，勾引着妖精匍匐到少年的身下，伸出舌头去舔吻、去吮吸。

咕嘟……

爆豪吞了一口口水，心里有一瞬间发慌，心里暗骂这个放水混蛋是吃饲料长大的，怎么身下那根阴茎像狗一样！

虽然“第一名”的大小已经不算逊色，但是同性中过于白皙的肤色，加上人体结构的平衡性决定了爆豪胜己这种在男性里面偏娇小的体格连阴茎都可以称得上好看秀气。

年轻的肉体仿佛有自己的磁力一般，一旦见了光，就迫不及待地黏在一起。轰焦冻不太熟稔地捏住两个人凑在一起的阴茎，大力地上下搓揉。

男孩子的热情充斥着阴茎上盘纵的血管，两人阴茎上的皱褶互相摩擦，前所未有强盛的官能刺激让两个情欲领域的新人爆炸开来绝顶的快意。

“唔……”

“嗯……”

两人同时发出了呻吟，爆豪胜己伸出手强势地勾住轰焦冻的脖子，挺腰凑上自己的唇，蠕动着唇交换着自己的唾液。

“爆豪……”

轰焦冻一手激动地搓揉着两人的阴茎，另外一面完全将爆豪胜己圈进怀里。他神色温柔，情欲在脸上熏染出如同醉酒的红晕。

他仰着头，从下而上仰着头，看着跪起身体的爆豪胜己。灯光之下，更加显得这个人一身白皙，明明平常凶悍得可以，但不开口的时候完全是不染一丝污浊。过激的快感让身体僵直，肩胛骨大力地向后方折过去，如同濒死的天使向天空发出呐喊，像是献祭、像是逃离。

但是，怎么会让你逃掉呢？

轰焦冻的手正面从爆豪胜己的腋下穿过，从背后扣住他的后脖颈，将这完美的天使狠狠压向了自己怀里，也让两个人的性器可以更加严丝合缝地帖在一起。

“唔……”

“爆豪……爆豪……”

“嗯……唔……半边混蛋……给我……用力点……没吃饭吗？混蛋！”

“啊？我没有，嗯……满足到爆豪吗？”

男人闷声低笑，卡住爆豪脖子的手安抚般揉捏着细腻的颈后肉：“抱歉、抱歉，是我不好，没有满足我的……爆豪。接下来不会了。”这样的承诺几乎是立刻体现在了轰焦冻的手上，本来就是经过加强训练的体能，手上的力气可想而知。再加上本能的讨好，手指沿着龟头下的冠状沟狡猾地摩擦，连龟头顶部的小眼都被探了进去细心地抠挖。那里面的肉是何等出来——

“啊——”

刚接触情欲的处男哪里有那么好的定力，被温柔厚实的大手照顾了近十分钟已经是了不得，一旦碰到这种小花样，马上溃不成军。爆豪胜己感觉自己的心脏都仿佛在那一瞬间停跳了，脉搏被自己压在身下的男人撅住，强烈的喷薄的欲望在皮下叫嚣。

想要释放……想要……想要……

脑子里昏昏沉沉的，全身所有的血流都仿佛往身下集中的一处冲了过去，爆豪胜己全然把谁占据主导地位这回事忘在了脑后，凭着本能追逐着快感。

阴茎上粘腻的水渍从两人阴茎的顶端小孔不断溢出，淡淡的腥麝味在室内弥散开来。

爆豪双手紧扣住轰焦冻的双肩，在他后背上留下两道指痕。

就在畅快淋漓地释放的边缘，轰焦冻眯着眼，松开手，眼中折射出残忍而兴味的光，毫不留情地说双指掐住了那个生机勃勃的小家伙的顶端。

“噫啊——”

爆豪胜己挣扎着摆脱沉迷的快感领域，水雾朦胧的眼睛中是滔天的怒火和激烈翻涌的欲流。

“给我……嗯……松开……呜啊……混蛋半边脸。杀了你啊！”

轰焦冻心里难免有一种“果然如此”的叹息，这个人骄傲到了头发丝，连性爱之中都是这么不肯示弱。

“爆豪刚刚不是承认了吗——自己是受益人吧？”

轰焦冻处于优势方，再次压制住了爆豪胜己，手里握着对方快要爆炸的地方，另外一只手的手指如同羽毛一样，在阴茎的表面游刃有余地滑动。在极度膨胀充血中，任何一丝轻微的触碰都带来了一股致命的电流，让得爆豪欲生欲死。

可是就在他在快感和痛苦的分界线上摇摆不定的时候，轰焦冻还有闲心慢悠悠地讨论着之前中断的问题：“那么，公平的来说，我和爆豪都有权利做TOP。既然是我的提议，那么爆豪应该在我后面做TOP吧。”

爆豪胜己总算勉强回了一点神，看着轰焦冻一脸认真地跟他掰扯的样子，气得笑出了声音，也不高兴再花力气挣扎，只是用饱满的胸肌贴上轰焦冻，眼神一勾，危险得可以。

“怎么？都这样了？还是坚持不肯服输？”

说话间，脚直接弯了起来，用脚掌踩上了轰焦冻硬杵一般翘着的阴茎，好整以暇地分开脚趾扯了扯，让那个粗身大脑的宝贝不倒翁一样左右摇了摇。深色的阴茎和脚上粉嫩的指甲对比鲜明，不匹配的颜色造成的玷污感和兴奋情绪持续地在轰焦冻脑子里打突突，而被玩弄的阴茎立刻回应了脑海传来的下意识，争气地又涨开了一圈。

爆豪看着，得意地笑了开来，憋住的快感和被人抓住要害的郁闷在眼角染上好看的绯红，一笑之下，更加艳丽。

虽然年纪小精力旺盛，但他从来不觉得自己是一个重欲的人，但是看着这样的爆豪，他只想捉住那条完全可以一手包裹的小腿，把唇和舌凑上去，舔过每一寸沁着硝酸甘油香味的皮肤，把爆豪胜己拆吃入腹。

轰焦冻不吭声地摇了摇头，忍耐着身下人的挑逗，隐忍的汗珠从额沿滑下来，湿漉漉的汗水让平时身姿板正、仪态从容的人看起来凌乱而富有狂野的魅力。

爆豪胜己学着轰焦冻的样子，手在轰焦冻的身上胡乱磨蹭，四处点火，眼睛却一直没有离开轰焦冻快意和扭曲并存的面庞，带着几分欣赏和满意。

他一直知道自己喜欢好看的脸蛋。

这有什么错吗？

只有强者才能独占最美丽的景色，自古以来都是如此。因此，爆豪胜己从来不觉得自己挑剔颜色的行为有什么不对的，只有嫌弃他人长得太不讲究，不够好看而已。

无论怎么说，轰焦冻这张脸着实是让爆豪胜己挑不出半点错处，好像每一处都长在了他的审美点上，这也是爆豪胜己会答应的重要原因之一。

“爆豪，让让我吧，不是说要教导我吗？相比做TOP，BOTTOM对我来说才是更加恐怖的存在，爆豪不会害怕的对嘛？”

轰焦冻掐着爆豪胜己的阴茎，湿热的啄吻不断地印在爆豪的小腹上，用唇瓣吸吮、用牙齿密密匝匝地啃咬，留下一个又一个鲜明的红痕。酥酥麻麻的痛感在本来就还没有褪去的旺盛情火上又浇了一把游。

爆豪胜己实在是憋得难受，再加上面前这个男人一改让人讨厌的目中无人的样子，温顺得像家犬一样的神色实在是有令人色令智昏的资本。他整个用虎口提拉着轰焦冻的脸凑近自己，威胁道：“害怕？那是什么？就算是BOTTOM，也是我在主导，一定会做好到死给你这个混蛋看！敢让我不舒服真的会宰了你啊！”

轰焦冻听了这话，一下子抬头看着爆豪，柔和的气息一下子溢满了全身，那张让人着迷的俊脸好像会发光一样。

爆豪胜己嗔骂了他一句：“没出息！”

软金色的碎发垂落到轰焦冻的面颊上，让他一阵发痒。爆豪伸出了嫩滑的舌尖，在轰焦冻的唇角舔过去，感觉到对方的回应以后，却又欲迎还拒地退了开。

“好了，渣滓……”少年红眸潋滟，媚色和强势两种相背离的气质奇妙地融合在一起，他劲瘦的双腿盘在轰焦冻的腰间，用力地圈住，然后张狂地命令道，“现在，松开你的手，用力艹我！”

“嗯……啊……嗯……唔……你……”

“唔……”

“啊……啊……”

偌大的和室内，经久不息地响起了两道交织的呻吟呼喊声，一道沙哑中带着甜软暧昧的哭音，而另外一道却更加的低而克制，像藏着滚烫的岩浆。

“爆豪……呼……你好紧……”

轰焦冻感觉自己整个人都要被身下这块芬芳馥郁的甜点蛋糕给逼疯了。哪怕颅内臆想了无数次，但是真正把爆豪吃到嘴的真切感觉却是任何脑补都比不上的。

即使是第一次体验，轰焦冻也能清楚地意识到身下的这个人的滋味是何等的绝美。

因为长年的锻炼，爆豪胜己身上的任何一处都是柔韧而富有弹性的，找不出一丝多余的脂肪赘肉，就连隐藏在身体深处的肠肉都是如此让人抓狂。

轰焦冻摸索着爆豪的后面的穴口，入手却是一片湿滑。

这是？

手指沿着洞口，不屈不挠地探进去，强悍地撑开羞涩得皱成菊花的括约肌，手上润滑粘腻的感觉整个包裹了手指。就算轰焦冻再怎么白痴天然，身为理论知识考试名列前茅的优等生，也不可能不知道男性身体和女性的区别。

第一次，就能被情欲带领着自动分泌肠液吗？

该称赞是天赋异禀吗？

轰焦冻几乎是赞叹地搂着爆豪，将手指取了出来，凑到他面前，给他看指间拉开的银丝，语气惊叹：“爆豪，好厉害！”

哪怕已经妥协的爆豪胜己，对于这种完全把自己身体打开、把最隐私的身体秘密摆到台前和别人讨论的事情，还是感到了强烈的羞耻感。

前面还没有被给予纾解，身后又被轰焦冻以手指挑逗，正是敏感得不得了的时候，轰焦冻偏偏还要在这种时候火上浇油，当众处刑一般说出这种羞耻的话，爆豪胜己的身体被内心的羞耻感里里外外剐了一遍，顿时抽搐起来，不止是秀气的阴茎再度膨胀地溢出前精，后面的水也泛滥成灾。

轰焦冻严厉地看着他，再次控制住了他的阴茎：“不可以哦，爆豪。第一次，一定要交给我啊，再为我忍耐一下。”

爆豪胜己咬牙切齿，几乎痛恨得想杀人：“半边混蛋……要做就痛快一点！”

轰焦冻安抚地揉了揉他的头发，低下头去抿住爆豪胜己胸口右边的一小颗红莓，大力拉扯着，然后同一时间，确定了后穴的湿润程度以后，三指并拢，猛地一下扎进了爆豪的后穴，捅开了这个从未面世的神秘花园。

“噫——”

被整个侵犯的同时间，爆豪发出高亢的媚叫，但是马上意识到了自己这一声过于放荡，直接咬住了自己的手腕，只余下被手指一次又一次抽出又捅进时候，克制不住被艹开的声音。

轰焦冻皱着眉，看爆豪胜己自虐一样地咬着自己的手腕，不满意地在捅进去的同时，牙齿用力地啃在了艳红的奶头最敏感的根部，好像要把可爱的小葡萄连根啃下来一样。双管齐下的刺激在爆豪整个人身上连成一道电流，他还来不及做出反应，就已经全部僵直着松懈下来，在没有任何刺激的情况下，阴茎一股一股地喷出白色的精液。

“真是不乖啊。”

“我说过的吧，”轰焦冻看着整个缩在地面上，只能靠着轻微摩擦失神缓解过度刺激的爆豪胜己，声线好像是没有任何主观情绪的转播员一样平静，但神色却是满眼愉悦，“爆豪不愧是天才啊，第一次靠着手指就能用后面高潮了。”

“但是，这还不够……也至少，慰劳我一下吧。”

轰焦冻把爆豪胜己从地上捞了起来，翻了一个身，后背对着自己。虽然这个姿势不能让他看到爆豪的脸，但是能够清楚地看到爆豪怎样一点一点将他吃进去的样子，也是非常珍贵的场面啊。轰焦冻扶住了自己阴茎，掌着爆豪胜己挺翘的肉臀，爆豪胜己甚至不需要轰焦冻怎么指挥，就能自觉地在无意识中将腰背塌成一个好看的、承受的弧度。

啊，说到底，都是爆豪太色的错，不是吗？连昏睡中的本能都是这么迎合对方的人，怎么做TOP？

轰焦冻这么想着，将两瓣雪白用力地向两边掰开，露出深处蠕动着犹如活物的菊洞。

啊，真是太色情了。这么色情的爆豪必须得到惩罚，不然以后一定会招惹更多人的。

小心眼的男人明明还没有迈出第一步，就已经开始胡思乱想遥远的未来的事情，并且被自己的想象酸到了，凭着一股子意气恶狠狠地将自己胯下的热铁捅进了那个诱人的小洞里。

“啊——呀……”

爆豪胜己在强烈的贯穿感中醒了过来，但是还没有完全回神，就先被铺天盖地席卷而来的快感搅弄着不知东南西北，本能地呻吟出来。

“嗯嗯……唔……啊哈……啊……”

轰焦冻的器具对于第一次被开发的菊穴来说过于粗大几乎是不值得意外的事情，本来皱缩精致的菊花瓣不得不被凶恶的入侵者撑开得没有一丝皱襞，泛出了缺乏血色的白，像轰焦冻性器的皮肉套子一样，可怜而乖巧地依附在性器之上，看着怯生生、可怜兮兮的，但是没有一点要裂开的样子和血痕。

也就只有轰焦冻知道，暗地里这个乖巧的小可怜一刻也没有放弃地纠缠着自己的性器，甜蜜的推挤和疼痛让他整个人都有点飘飘然。

菊穴内的温暖湿润，轰焦冻刚插进去就舒服得想射出来。他不像爆豪胜己，还没有射出过一次，所以实在等不到爆豪胜己适应，就大幅度地抽插起来。

最开始爆豪有几分不适应的哼声，轰焦冻无师自通地让性器打着圈儿进去，爆豪就在几个特定的地方会下意识地发出更加压抑的声音。

除了最深的前列腺，他的敏感点每一段都有，最浅的那个几乎就在进来的穴口旁边，轰焦冻几乎没怎么费力定位，就在下一轮抽插中，每一下都重重地冲击上敏感点，逼得爆豪胜己像爱娇发情的猫咪一样，发出连绵不绝地声音。

“唔……停下！……不行……混蛋……停……那里……噫呀呀呀！！”

“爆豪——嗯……爆豪——”

轰焦冻动情的低吼，一声呼喊就捅入一下，满腔的爱恋倾泻的同时，胯下那根硬杵也在肠道里钻得越深，直直得向最深处的尽头顶了过去。

躲避侵略和攻击是生物的本能。

爆豪胜己跪趴在地上，试图往前爬，逃开后面越发深入的侵犯，迷迷糊糊间第一次深刻地畏惧着，那种仿佛要捅到人嗓子眼的攻击。

轰焦冻看着爆豪胜己蓄势发力，摇摆着腰肢向前方逃离的样子，怎么看怎么觉得可爱，任由对方不断脱离自己的性器。眼看着只剩下浅浅的一个龟头还没有抽出来的时候，轰焦冻抓住了爆豪胜己被控制在身后的手……

嘴角勾起一抹兴味而残忍的笑容，用力一拉，爆豪猝不及防地跌坐下来，吞着轰焦冻的性器，直直地坐到了底部，龟头从最浅的肠壁一路碾压过去到达了前所未有的深处，硕大的龟头直接和前列腺进行了亲密的接吻。

“哈啊啊啊啊……”

爆豪翻着白眼，身体、脚趾、肌肉、肠壁……所有能收紧的地方全都绞缩在一起，轰焦冻一下子受不了肠壁热烈的欢迎，皱着眉头，扣住爆豪的后脑勺，张口就咬上了对方的耳垂，性器同时迸溅出一股股白色的液体，毫不留情地怼在了爆豪胜己的身体里。

啊……

这样的性爱经历对于初体验者来说，已经相当过火。爆豪胜己被插得几乎只剩下一口气，全身都是在激烈的交战中冒出的甜美的汗水味道，下身湿淋淋的，泥泞不堪，白色的浑浊前后交融成一片。

被……中出了……

哈……

好爽……爽死了……

“我有满足爆豪吗？”

轰焦冻认真询问着爆豪胜己的体验感受，眼睛亮晶晶的样子分明是等着夸奖和肯定。

虽然疲惫激烈得不得了，但是回过神来的爆豪品味着，嘴角露出了餍足。等力气回复了一些以后，躺在轰焦冻怀里，睁着眼睛，气势不减的高傲样子：“虽然是个半边混蛋，但是的确还不错，毫不逊色，感谢招待，免你一死吧。”

轰焦冻看着对方回过神以后露出的无法摧折的骄傲和游刃有余，意气难平，觉得这个人果然还是被他压在身下艹的样子更加好看。

他黑着脸，不悦地反问道：“毫不逊色？爆豪是在把我和谁相比？”

没等爆豪胜己回过神来，轰焦冻又翻身把他压了下去，趴在爆豪胜己肌肉纹理清晰的肚皮上，疯狂地舔吮着对方小巧可爱的肚脐眼，舌头像蛇一样，灵巧而刁钻地往中心钻进去。

爆豪胜己反射性地夹住双腿，强烈的尿意和卷土重来的情欲几乎一瞬间就占据了他的全身。

但是爆豪胜己怎么会依着轰焦冻胡来，立刻借助着战斗本能想要挣脱：“半边混蛋，谁说过的？一人一次？给我说话算话啊，混蛋，去死！”

但是显然他在一切开始之前没有预料到一场性爱会耗费他这么多的力气，远远让他落后于痛快地发泄了以后的轰焦冻。

两人的实力本来就势均力敌，这时候轰焦冻控制住爆豪胜己简直易如反掌。

轰焦冻禁锢住了爆豪以后，用粗糙的手指分别逗弄大力逗弄着胸上的红点，而身下的重新燃烧起来的欲望难以平息。

“爆豪，再给我一次吧。”他予取予求地说着，将头埋进了爆豪胜己的颈窝里，嗅闻着对方身上掺杂了自己印记美妙香气，在爆豪胜己看不到的地方，一向平静无波的眼睛里流露出狡猾的神采：“毕竟，好朋友不就是应该在需要的时候帮忙解决生理问题吗？”

新的一场更加狂野淫乱的迷梦在黑夜中、在少年交错翻转的影子里，缓缓降临，直到新的白昼降临，才重新归于平静。

那么，轰焦冻最后真的有履行“一人一次”的承诺吗？

第二天醒来的爆豪胜己表示拒绝回答这个问题，并送上一记爆破；而轰焦冻，笑而不语。

无论如何，恭喜2TOP成功童贞毕业，真是值得纪念的秘密夜晚啊。


End file.
